Oscar de la meilleure photographie
L' Oscar de la meilleure photographie (en anglais, Academy Award for Best Cinematography)Parfois traduit littéralement par meilleure cinématographie, bien que le sens ne soit pas le même en anglais et en français. est une récompense cinématographique américaine décernée chaque année, depuis 1929 par l'Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences (AMPAS), laquelle décerne également tous les autres Oscars. Ce prix récompense le meilleur directeur de la photographie ou chef opérateurSelon le film, il peut y avoir plusieurs chefs opérateurs. pour un film de l'année écoulée. De 1940 à 1967 (à l'exception de 1958), la catégorie fut scindée en deux : Meilleure photographie en noir et blanc et Meilleure photographie en couleurs. Palmarès Note : L'année indiquée est celle de la cérémonie, récompensant les films sortis au cours de l'année précédenteExemple : Anthony Dod Mantle a remporté l'Oscar de la meilleure photographie lors de la 81 cérémonie des Oscars du 22 février 2009 pour le film Slumdog Millionaire sorti en 2008.. Les lauréats sont indiqués en tête de chaque catégorie et en caractères gras. Années 1920-1930 * 1929 : Charles Rosher et Karl Struss pour ''L'Aurore'' **George Barnes pour The Devil Dancer, The Magic Flame et Faiblesse humaine (Sadie Thompson) *1930 (avril) : Clyde DeVinna pour ''Ombres blanches (White Shadows in the South Seas)'' **John F. Seitz pour The Divine Lady **Ernest Palmer pour Les Quatre Diables (Four Devils) **Arthur Edeson pour In Old Arizona **George Barnes pour Les Nouvelles Vierges (Our Dancing Daughters) **Ernest Palmer pour L'Ange de la rue (Street Angel) *1930 (novembre) : Joseph T. Rucker et Willard Van Der pour ''Byrd au pôle Sud (With Byrd at the South Pole)'' **Arthur Edeson pour À l'Ouest, rien de nouveau (All Quiet on the Western Front) **William Daniels pour Anna Christie (id.) **Tony Gaudio et Harry Perry pour Les Anges de l'enfer (Hell's Angels) **Victor Milner pour Parade d'amour (The Love Parade) *1931 : Floyd Crosby pour ''Tabou (Tabu)'' **Edward Cronjager pour La Ruée vers l'Ouest (Cimarron) **Lee Garmes pour Cœurs brûlés (Morocco) **Charles Lang pour The Right to Love **Barney McGill pour Svengali (id.) *1932 : Lee Garmes pour ''Shanghaï Express (id.)'' **Ray June pour Arrowsmith (id.) **Karl Struss pour Docteur Jekyll et M. Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *1934 : Charles B. Lang Jr. pour ''L'Adieu aux armes (A Farewell to Arms)'' **George Folsey pour Une soirée à Vienne Reunion in Vienna '' **Karl Struss pour ''Le Signe de la croix (The Sign of the Cross) *1935 : Victor Milner pour ''Cléopâtre (Cleopatra)'' **Charles Rosher pour Les Amours de Cellini (The Affairs of Cellini) **George Folsey pour Agent numéro treize (Operator 13) *1936 : Hal Mohr pour ''Le Songe d'une nuit d'été'' **Ray June pour La Ville sans loi (Barbary Coast) **Victor Milner pour Les Croisades (The Crusades) **Gregg Toland pour Les Misérables (id.) *1937 : Tony Gaudio pour ''Anthony Adverse'' **Victor Milner pour Le général est mort à l'aube (The General Died at Dawn) **George Folsey pour L'Enchanteresse (The Gorgeous Hussy) **'Oscar d'honneur : W. Howard Greene et Harold Rosson - Pour la photographie en couleurs de la production Selznick, ''Le Jardin d'Allah (The Garden of Allah)' *1938 : 'Karl Freund pour Visages d'orient (The Good Earth) ''' **Gregg Toland pour Dead End (id.) **Joseph Valentine pour À l'est de Shanghaï (Wings over Honolulu) **'Oscar d'honneur : W. Howard Greene - Pour la photographie en couleurs de ''Une étoile est née (A Star is Born)' *1939 : 'Joseph Ruttenberg pour Toute la ville danse (The Great Waltz)' **James Wong Howe pour ''Casbah (Algiers) **Ernest Miller et Harry Wild pour Army Girl **Victor Milner pour Les Flibustiers (The Buccaneer) **Ernest Haller pour L'Insoumise (Jezebel) **Joseph Valentine pour Délicieuse (Mad about Music) **Norbert Brodine pour Madame et son clochard (Merrily We Live) **Peverell Marley pour Suez (id.) **Robert de Grasse pour Mariage incognito (Vivacious Lady) **Joseph Walker pour Vous ne l'emporterez pas avec vous (You Can't Take It With You) **Leon Shamroy pour La Famille sans-souci (The Young in Heart) **'Oscar d'honneur : Oliver Marsh et Allen Davey - Pour la photographie en couleur de ''Amants (Sweethearts)' Années 1940 *1940 : **'Noir et blanc : Gregg Toland pour Les Hauts de Hurlevent (Wuthering Heights)' ***Bert Glennon pour ''La Chevauchée fantastique (Stagecoach) **'Couleur : Ernest Haller et Ray Rennahan pour ''Autant en emporte le vent' ***Sol Polito, W. Howard Greene pour ''La Vie privée d'Élisabeth d'Angleterre (The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex) *1941 : **'Noir et blanc : George Barnes pour ''Rebecca' ***James Wong Howe pour ''Abraham Lincoln (Abe Lincoln in Illinois) ***Ernest Haller pour ''L'Étrangère (All This, and Heaven Too) ***Charles B. Lang Jr. pour ''Arise, My Love (id.) ***Harold Rosson pour ''La Fièvre du pétrole (Boom Town) ***Rudolph Maté pour ''Correspondant 17 (Foreign Correspondent) ***Gaetano Gaudio pour ''La Lettre (The Letter) ***Gregg Toland pour ''Les Hommes de la mer (The Long Voyage Home) ***Joseph Valentine pour ''Chanson d'avril (Spring Parade) ***Joseph Ruttenberg pour ''La Valse dans l'ombre (Waterloo Bridge) **'Couleur : George Perinal pour Le Voleur de Bagdad' ***Oliver T. Marsh et Allen Davey pour ''Chante mon amour (Bitter Sweet) ***Arthur Miller et Ray Rennahan pour ''L'Oiseau bleu (The Blue Bird) ***Leon Shamroy et Ray Rennahan pour ''Sous le ciel d'Argentine (Down Argentine Way) ***Victor Milner et W. Howard Greene pour ''Les Tuniques écarlates (North West Mounted Police) ***Sidney Wagner et William V. Skall pour ''Le Grand Passage (Northwest Passage) *1942 : **'Noir et blanc : Arthur C. Miller pour Qu'elle était verte ma vallée' **'Couleur : Ernest Palmer et Ray Rennahan pour Arènes sanglantes' *1943 : **'Noir et blanc : Joseph Ruttenberg pour Madame Miniver' **'Couleur : Leon Shamroy pour Le Cygne noir' *1944 : **'Noir et blanc : Arthur C. Miller pour Le Chant de Bernadette' **'Couleur : Hal Mohr et W. Howard Greene pour Le Fantôme de l'Opéra (Phantom of the Opera) ''' *1945 : **'Noir et blanc : Joseph LaShelle pour ''Laura' **'Couleur : Leon Shamroy pour Wilson' *1946 : **'Noir et blanc : Harry Stradling Sr. pour Le Portrait de Dorian Gray (Picture of Dorian Gray) ''' **'Couleur : Leon Shamroy pour ''Péché mortel' *1947 : **'Noir et blanc : Arthur C. Miller pour Anna et le roi' **'Couleur : Charles Rosher' pour 'Leonard Smith et Arthur Arling' pour 'Jody et le Faon (The Yearling) ''' *1948 : **'Noir et blanc : Guy Green pour ''Les Grandes Espérances' **'Couleur : Jack Cardiff pour Le Narcisse noir (Black Narcissus)' *1949 : **'Noir et blanc : William H. Daniels pour La Cité sans voiles' **'Couleur : Joseph Valentine' pour 'William V. Skall et Winton Hoch pour Jeanne d'Arc' Années 1950 *1950 : **'Noir et blanc : Paul C. Vogel pour Bastogne (Battleground) ''' **'Couleur : Winton Hoch pour ''La Charge héroïque (She Wore a Yellow Ribbon) ''' *1951 : **'Noir et blanc : Robert Krasker pour ''Le Troisième Homme' **'Couleur : Robert Surtees pour Les Mines du roi Salomon' *1952 : **'Noir et blanc : William C. Mellor pour Une place au soleil' **'Couleur : Alfred Gilks et John Alton pour Un Américain à Paris' *1953 : **'Noir et blanc : Robert Surtees pour Les Ensorcelés' **'Couleur : Winton Hoch et Archie Stout pour L'Homme tranquille' *1954 : **'Noir et blanc : Burnett Guffey pour Tant qu'il y aura des hommes' **'Couleur : Loyal Griggs pour L'Homme des vallées perdues' *1955 : **'Noir et blanc : Boris Kaufman pour Sur les quais' **'Couleur : Milton R. Krasner pour La Fontaine des amours (Three Coins in the Fountain) ''' *1956 : **'Noir et blanc : James Wong Howe pour ''La Rose tatouée' **'Couleur : Robert Burks pour La Main au collet (To Catch a Thief) ''' *1957 : **'Noir et blanc : Joseph Ruttenberg pour ''Marqué par la haine' **'Couleur : Lionel Lindon pour Le Tour du monde en 80 jours' *1958 : 'Jack Hildyard pour Le Pont de la rivière Kwaï' **Milton Krasner pour ''Elle et lui (An Affair to Remember) **Ray June pour Drôle de frimousse (Funny Face) **William Mellor pour Les Plaisirs de l'enfer (Peyton Place) **Ellsworth Fredricks pour Sayonara (id.) *1959 : **'Noir et blanc : Sam Leavitt pour ''La Chaîne (The Defiant Ones) ''' **'Couleur : Joseph Ruttenberg pour ''Gigi' Années 1960 *1960 : **'Noir et blanc : William C. Mellor pour Le Journal d'Anne Frank' **'Couleur : Robert Surtees pour Ben-Hur' *1961 : **'Noir et blanc : Freddie Francis pour Amants et fils' **'Couleur : Russell Metty pour Spartacus' *1962 : **'Noir et blanc : Eugen Schüfftan pour L'Arnaqueur' **'Couleur : Daniel L. Fapp pour West Side Story' *1963 : **'Noir et blanc : Jean Bourgoin et Walter Wottitz pour Le Jour le plus long' **'Couleur : Freddie Young pour Laurence d'Arabie' *1964 : **'Noir et blanc : James Wong Howe pour Le Plus Sauvage d'entre tous' **'Couleur : Leon Shamroy pour Cléopâtre' *1965 : **'Noir et blanc : Walter Lassally pour Zorba le Grec' **'Couleur : Harry Stradling Sr. pour My Fair Lady' *1966 : **'Noir et blanc : Ernest Laszlo pour La Nef des fous (Ship of Fools) ''' **'Couleur : Freddie Young pour ''Docteur Jivago' *1967 : **'Noir et blanc : Haskell Wexler pour Qui a peur de Virginia Woolf ?' **'Couleur : Ted Moore pour A Man for All Seasons' *1968 : 'Burnett Guffey pour Bonnie and Clyde' **Conrad L. Hall pour ''De sang-froid (In Cold Blood) **Richard H. Kline pour Camelot **Robert Surtees pour L'Extravagant Docteur Dolittle (Doctor Dolittle) '' **Robert Surtees pour ''Le Lauréat (The Graduate) '' *1969 : 'Pasqualino De Santis pour Roméo et Juliette' **Daniel L. Fapp pour ''Ice Station Zebra **Ernest Laszlo pour Star ! **Oswald Morris pour Oliver ! **Harry Stradling Sr. pour Funny Girl Années 1970 *1970 : Conrad L. Hall pour ''Butch Cassidy et le Kid'' **Daniel L. Fapp pour Les Naufragés de l'espace (Marooned) **Arthur Ibbetson pour Anne des mille jours (Anne of the Thousand Days) **Charles B. Lang pour Bob et Carole et Ted et Alice (Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice) **Harry Stradling Sr. pour Hello, Dolly ! *1971 : Freddie Young pour ''La Fille de Ryan'' **Fred Koenekamp pour Patton **Ernest Laszlo pour Airport **Charles F. Wheeler, Osami Furuya, Sinsaku Himeda et Masamichi Satoh pour Tora! Tora! Tora! **Billy Williams pour Love (Women in Love) *1972 : Oswald Morris pour ''Un violon sur le toit'' **Owen Roizman pour The French Connection **Robert Surtees pour La Dernière Séance (The Last Picture Show) **Robert Surtees pour Un été 42 (Summer of '42) **Freddie Young pour Nicolas et Alexandra (Nicholas and Alexandra) '' *1973 : 'Geoffrey Unsworth pour Cabaret' **Charles B. Lang pour ''Butterflies Are Free **Douglas Slocombe pour Voyages avec ma tante (Travels With My Aunt) **Harold E. Stine pour The Poseidon Adventure **Harry Stradling Jr. pour 1776 *1974 : Sven Nykvist pour ''Cris et Chuchotements'' **Jack Couffer pour Jonathan Livingston Seagull **Owen Roizman pour L'Exorciste (The Exorcist) **Harry Stradling Jr. pour Nos plus belles années (The Way We Were) **Robert Surtees pour The Sting *1975 : Fred Koenekamp et Joseph Biroc pour ''La Tour infernale'' **John A. Alonzo pour Chinatown **Philip Lathrop pour Tremblement de terre (Earthquake) **Bruce Surtees pour Lenny **Geoffrey Unsworth pour Murder on the Orient Express *1976 : John Alcott pour ''Barry Lyndon'' **Conrad Hall pour Le Jour du fléau (The Day of the Locust) **James Wong Howe pour Funny Lady **Robert Surtees pour L'Odyssée du Hindenburg (The Hindenburg) **Haskell Wexler et Bill Butler pour Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) '' *1977 : 'Haskell Wexler pour En route pour la gloire (Bound for Glory)' **Richard H. Kline pour ''King Kong **Ernest Laszlo pour L'Âge de cristal (Logan's Run) **Owen Roizman pour Network **Robert Surtees pour Une étoile est née (A Star Is Born) *1978 : Vilmos Zsigmond pour ''Rencontres du troisième type'' **William A. Fraker pour À la recherche de Mister Goodbar (Looking for Mr. Goodbar) '' **Fred J. Koenekamp pour ''Islands in the Stream **Douglas Slocombe pour Julia **Robert Surtees pour The Turning Point *1979 : Nestor Almendros pour ''Les Moissons du ciel'' **William A. Fraker pour Le ciel peut attendre (Heaven Can Wait) **Oswald Morris pour The Wiz **Robert Surtees pour Same Time, Next Year **Vilmos Zsigmond pour The Deer Hunter Années 1980 *1980 : Vittorio Storaro pour ''Apocalypse Now'' **Nestor Almendros pour Kramer vs. Kramer **William A. Fraker pour 1941 **Frank Phillips pour The Black Hole **Giuseppe Rotunno pour All That Jazz *1981 : Geoffrey Unsworth (posthume) et Ghislain Cloquet pour ''Tess'' **Néstor Almendros pour Le Lagon bleu **Ralf D. Bode pour Nashville Lady (Coal Miner's Daughter) **Michael Chapman pour Raging Bull **James Crabe pour La Formule (The Formula) *1982 : Vittorio Storaro pour ''Reds'' **Miroslav Ondricek pour Ragtime **Douglas Slocombe pour Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue (Raiders of the Lost Ark) **Alex Thomson pour Excalibur **Billy Williams pour La Maison du lac (On Golden Pond) *1983 : Billy Williams et Ronnie Taylor pour ''Gandhi'' **Néstor Almendros pour Le Choix de Sophie **Allen Daviau pour E.T. l'extra-terrestre (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) **Owen Roizman pour Tootsie **Jost Vacano pour Das Boot *1984 : Sven Nykvist pour ''Fanny et Alexandre'' **Caleb Deschanel pour L'Étoffe des héros (The Right Stuff) **William A. Fraker pour WarGames **Don Peterman pour Flashdance **Gordon Willis pour Zelig *1985 : Chris Menges pour ''La Déchirure'' **Ernest Day pour La Route des Indes (A Passage to India) **Caleb Deschanel pour Le Meilleur (The Natural) **Miroslav Ondricek pour Amadeus **Vilmos Zsigmond pour La Rivière (The River) *1986 : David Watkin pour ''Out of Africa : Souvenirs d'Afrique (Out of Africa)'' **Allen Daviau pour La Couleur pourpre **William A. Fraker pour Murphy's Romance **Takao Saito, Masaharu Ueda et Asakazu Nakai pour Ran **John Seale pour Witness *1987 : Chris Menges pour ''Mission'' **Jordan Cronenweth pour Peggy Sue s'est mariée (Peggy Sue Got Married) **Don Peterman pour Star Trek IV : Retour sur Terre (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) **Tony Pierce-Roberts pour Chambre avec vue (A Room With a View) **Robert Richardson pour Platoon *1988 : Vittorio Storaro pour ''Le Dernier Empereur'' **Michael Ballhaus pour Broadcast News **Allen Daviau pour Empire du soleil (Empire of the Sun) **Philippe Rousselot pour La Guerre à sept ans (Hope and Glory) **Haskell Wexler pour Matewan *1989 : Peter Biziou pour ''Mississippi Burning'' **Dean Cundey pour Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) **Conrad L. Hall pour Tequila Sunrise **Sven Nykvist pour L'Insoutenable Légèreté de l'être (The Unbearable Lightness of Being) **John Seale pour Rain Man Années 1990 *1990 : Freddie Francis pour ''Glory'' **Michael Ballhaus pour Susie et les Baker Boys (The Fabulous Baker Boys) **Robert Richardson pour Né un 4 juillet (Born on the Fourth of July) **Mikael Salomon pour Abyss (The Abyss) **Haskell Wexler pour Blaze *1991 : Dean Semler pour ''Danse avec les loups'' **Allen Daviau pour Avalon **Philippe Rousselot pour Henry & June **Vittorio Storaro pour Dick Tracy **Gordon Willis pour Le Parrain 3 *1992 : Robert Richardson pour ''JFK'' **Adrian Biddle pour Thelma & Louise **Allen Daviau pour Bugsy **Stephen Goldblatt pour Le Prince des marées (The Prince of Tides) **Adam Greenberg pour Terminator 2 : Le Jugement dernier *1993 : Philippe Rousselot pour ''Et au milieu coule une rivière'' **Stephen H. Burum pour Hoffa **Robert Fraisse pour L'Amant **Jack N. Green pour Impitoyable (Unforgiven) **Tony Pierce-Roberts pour Retour à Howards End *1994 : Janusz Kaminski pour ''La Liste de Schindler'' **Gu Changwei pour Adieu ma concubine **Michael Chapman pour Le Fugitif **Stuart Dryburgh pour La Leçon de piano (The Piano) **Conrad L. Hall pour À la recherche de Bobby Fischer (Searching for Bobby Fischer) '' *1995 : 'John Toll' pour ''Légendes d'automne (Legends of the Fall) **Don Burgess pour Forrest Gump **Roger Deakins pour Les Évadés **Owen Roizman pour Wyatt Earp **Piotr Sobocinski pour Trois Couleurs : Rouge *1996 : John Toll pour ''Braveheart'' **Michael Coulter pour Raison et Sentiments **Stephen Goldblatt pour Batman Forever **Emmanuel Lubezki pour La Petite Princesse (A Little Princess) **Lu Yue pour Shanghai Triad *1997 : John Seale pour ''Le Patient anglais'' **Darius Khondji pour Evita **Roger Deakins pour Fargo **Caleb Deschanel pour L'Envolée sauvage (Fly Away Home) **Chris Menges pour Michael Collins *1998 : Russell Carpenter pour ''Titanic'' **Janusz Kaminski pour Amistad **Roger Deakins pour Kundun **Dante Spinotti pour L.A. Confidential **Eduardo Serra pour Les Ailes de la colombe (The Wings of the Dove) *1999 : Janusz Kaminski pour Il faut sauver le soldat Ryan **Conrad L. Hall pour Préjudice (A Civil Action) **Remi Adefarasin pour Elizabeth **Richard Greatrex pour Shakespeare in Love **John Toll pour La ligne rouge (The Thin Red Line) Années 2000 *2000 : Conrad L. Hall pour ''American Beauty'' **Roger Pratt pour La Fin d'une liaison (The End of the Affair) **Dante Spinotti pour Révélations (The Insider) **Emmanuel Lubezki pour Sleepy Hollow **Robert Richardson pour Snow Falling on Cedars *2001 : Peter Pau pour ''Tigre et Dragon'' **John Mathieson pour Gladiator **Lajos Koltai pour Malena **Roger Deakins pour O'Brother **Caleb Deschanel pour The Patriot *2002 : Andrew Lesnie pour ''Le Seigneur des Anneaux : La Communauté de l'Anneau'' **Bruno Delbonnel pour Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain **Slawomir Idziak pour La Chute du faucon noir **Roger Deakins pour The Barber (id.) **Donald M. McAlpine pour Moulin Rouge ! *2003 : Conrad L. Hall pour ''Les Sentiers de la perdition'' **Dion Beebe pour Chicago **Edward Lachman pour Far from Heaven **Michael Ballhaus pour Gangs of New York **Pawel Edelman pour Le Pianiste *2004 : Russell Boyd pour ''Master and Commander : De l'autre côté du monde'' **César Charlone pour La Cité de Dieu **John Seale pour Retour à Cold Mountain **Eduardo Serra pour La Jeune Fille à la perle **John Schwartzman pour Pur Sang : La Légende de Seabiscuit *2005 : Robert Richardson pour ''Aviator'' **Zhao Xiaoding pour Le Secret des poignards volants **Caleb Deschanel pour La Passion du Christ **John Mathieson pour Le Fantôme de l'Opéra **Bruno Delbonnel pour Un long dimanche de fiançailles *2006 : Dion Beebe pour ''Mémoires d'une geisha'' **Wally Pfister pour Batman Begins **Rodrigo Prieto pour Brokeback Mountain **Robert Elswit pour Good Night and Good Luck **Emmanuel Lubezki pour Le Nouveau Monde *2007 : Guillermo Navarro pour Le Labyrinthe de Pan ' **Vilmos Zsigmond pour ''Le Dahlia noir **Emmanuel Lubezki pour Les Fils de l'homme **Dick Pope pour L'Illusionniste **Wally Pfister pour Le Prestige *2008 : 'Robert Elswit pour ''There Will Be Blood **Roger Deakins pour L'Assassinat de Jesse James par le lâche Robert Ford **Seamus McGarvey pour Reviens-moi **Janusz Kaminski pour Le Scaphandre et le Papillon **Roger Deakins pour No Country for Old Men *2009 : 'Anthony Dod Mantle pour ''Slumdog Millionaire ' **Tom Stern pour ''L'Échange **Claudio Miranda pour L'Étrange Histoire de Benjamin Button **Wally Pfister pour The Dark Knight **Roger Deakins et Chris Menges pour Le Liseur Années 2010 *2010 : ''Mauro Fioro'' pour Avatar' **Bruno Delbonnel pour ''Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) **Barry Ackroyd pour Démineurs (The Hurt Locker) **Robert Richardson pour Inglourious Basterds **Christian Berger pour Le Ruban blanc (Das weiße Band) Voir aussi *Oscar du cinéma Liens externes *Base de données sur le site officiel des Oscars Notes et références * Photographie bar:Oscar/Beste Kamera ca:Oscar a la millor fotografia da:Oscar for bedste fotografering de:Oscar/Beste Kamera en:Academy Award for Best Cinematography es:Anexo:Óscar a la mejor fotografía eu:Argazkigintza onenaren Oscar Saria fi:Parhaan kuvauksen Oscar-palkinto gl:Oscar á mellor fotografía hr:Oscar za najbolju fotografiju hu:Oscar-díj a legjobb operatőrnek id:Sinematografi Terbaik (Oscar) it:Oscar alla migliore fotografia ja:アカデミー撮影賞 lv:Labākais operatora darbs ("Oskars") no:Oscar for beste kinematografi pl:Oscar za najlepsze zdjęcia pt:Oscar de melhor fotografia ro:Premiul Oscar pentru cea mai bună imagine ru:Премия «Оскар» за лучшую операторскую работу sv:Lista över vinnare av Oscar för bästa foto th:รางวัลออสการ์ สาขาถ่ายภาพยอดเยี่ยม tr:En İyi Sinematografi Akademi Ödülü vi:Giải Oscar cho quay phim xuất sắc nhất zh:奧斯卡最佳攝影獎